Promise
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: They were unlikely, hopelessly, completely in love, ChadSharpay.


**Promise**

**Authored by: xoAlmostFamous**

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my second ever Chadpay. I think it's Okay. Please review amd feedback would be appreciated :)**

**-Caitlin**

She played with her fingers. She fiddled with the hem of her dress.

She was nervous,

Sharpay Evans never got nervous. Not before any of the 38 school productions she'd been in, and certainly not for any _boy._ That is, until Chad Danforth came along.

If you had told Sharpay six months ago that she would be going out with Chad, she would have laughed you silly. In fact, up until 3 months ago, she had loathed him. But that was before she realized how caring he really was.

It had been a Tuesday. Sharpay had caught a bad case of the flu. When she had been unable to come to school, he brought her homework and a hot thermos of chicken noodle soup. It was an odd gesture, considering that Ryan could've just brought her homework home with him, but it was very sweet of him to do such a thing. He stayed and talked with her for an hour or two, and when it came time for him to leave, she didn't want him to go. It was an unusual feeling. But Sharpay liked it.

It was after that when Sharpay started getting butterflies around Chad. Whenever he would touch her or give her a passing glance, a big grin grew on her face. She wasn't used to feeling this way about a boy. It scared and excited her at the same time.

They started dating. No one was surprised. It was, in fact, a gain for everybody, Chad talked about something other than basketball for once, and Sharpay's icy exterior melted. Whenever they were together, their mutual adoration for each other was obvious.

After a month of dating, however, they broke up. It had been over something silly. Neither of them could remember what it was about now, but it was the making up that was the best part. He threw rocks at her window, and when she looked out of it, he started reciting her favorite scene from _The Notebook_. It was the part when Allie wanted to leave and go back to her fiancé, and Noah tried to stop her. It had been pouring rain when Chad had done it, but that hadn't stopped him. Sharpay took him back, realizing that Chad was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Her thoughts drifted back to the present. Tonight was big. Tonight was the night she met Chad's parents.

The doorbell rang. She didn't hesitate to get it, as she was the only one home. Her mother and father were at some business dinner, and Ryan was doing something with Kelsi at her house.

She opened the door to see her boyfriend on the other side. He looked amazing in his green polo and khaki shorts. Sharpay had always loved the color green on him. "You look beautiful." he said to her. She smiled and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a blue jumper dress with a white t-shirt underneath it. A red headband and white flip-flops completed the look. "Thank you." She said, kissing him on the cheek. But Chad could sense something was wrong. "Is something bothering you, baby?"

She sighed. "Kinda." He took her hand and gently pulled her outside, closing the door behind them. "You want to talk about it?" She looked at him lovingly, but with worry in her eyes. "What if your parents don't like me?" He smiled. "They'll love you, I promise." Sharpay wasn't convinced. "How do you know?" He took each of her hands. "Because I love you."

Sharpay felt as if she was unable to breathe for a moment. She'd known she was in love with him for a while, but she had been waiting for him to say it first. "Y-you love me?" She knew what the answer was, but she just wanted to hear it again. "So much." She threw herself onto hime and kissed him passionately. His arms snaked around her waist. When they finally broke apart, she pressed her forehead to his. "I love you too."

**A/N: Aw so cute, Haha. I guess I could make this a two-shot where Sharpay actually meets Chad's parents, but I figured it was best to leave it where I did. Anyway, please review!!**


End file.
